


venuto dal sole o da spiagge gelate, perduto in novembre o col vento d'estate

by emozionedapoco



Category: Il Giovane Montalbano, Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types
Genre: 2x05 Il ladro onesto, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, ci hanno privato della scena del bagno e ho rimediato
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emozionedapoco/pseuds/emozionedapoco
Summary: Per tuttta risposta, Mimì starnutì.
Relationships: Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	venuto dal sole o da spiagge gelate, perduto in novembre o col vento d'estate

**Author's Note:**

> come per il lavoro precedente, essendo romana, non ho neanche provato a scrivere in siciliano, ho solamente sostituito minchia a cazzo e usato qualche insulto tipico che personalmente adoro. sempre come il lavoro precedente ho abusato del nome Mimì e del nome Salvo. Il narratore è in terza persona ma non onnisciente, il punto di vista è quello di Mimì. ultime due cose: ho fatto uso di uno stereotipo riguardo i siciliani che non so se venga considerato offensivo, ma l'ho letto ieri in uno dei romanzi di camilleri e spero che questo significhi che lo potessi usare (in caso contrario, non esitate a dirmelo e provvederò subito); punto secondo, non ho mai pomiciato e sono ace, quindi se le mie descrizioni sono a) assurde b) disgustose chiedo venia in anticipo. Buona lettura!
> 
> il siciliano che trovate nei dialoghi è opera di @Grigoriweasley qua su ao3, che è stata talmente gentile da aiutarmi e farmi questo favore. andate a leggere le sue fic, sono bellissime!
> 
> (il titolo è preso da "Amore che vieni, Amore che vai" di Fabrizio de Andrè.)

Oggettivamente a Domenico Augello si sarebbe potuto dire di tutto, tranne che non avesse buon gusto. Di questo anche egli stesso era perfettamente convinto. Domenico Augello aveva un gusto impeccabile, grazie tante, e chi osava dire il contrario probabilmente lo faceva solamente perchè era invidioso.

In virtù di questo straordinario buon gusto, chi avrebbe potuto biasimare il suo apprezzamento nei confronti di quello che era, ufficialmente, il suo capo? Siamo onesti, Salvo Montalbano era l’essere umano più simile al David di Michelangelo che Mimí avesse mai visto. O per lo meno, Mimì la pensava così. Forse era di parte, però.

Nell’occhio di un osservatore esterno, lui e Salvo non si erano affatto trovati, agli inizi. Entrambi, però, sapevano benissimo che erano stati proprio quegli inizi così scoscesi a far nascere la loro amicizia. Se avessero cominciato in maniera normale, probabilmente, nessuno dei due si sarebbe interessato particolarmente all’altro e sarebbero diventati due semplici, noiosissimi colleghi. O forse no, chi può saperlo. Forse anche con un’introduzione banale la loro amicizia sarebbe diventata quello che effettivamente era.

E cos’era, effettivamente, quell’amicizia? Mimí era assolutamente convinto che a questa domanda sarebbero potute esser date due risposte molto diverse da Salvo e da se stesso, per il semplice fatto che Salvo, con le emozioni, non ci sapeva fare. Era come cercare di far parlare un sasso: impossibile.

Per Mimì quella, però, non era una semplice amicizia. Quando nell’ufficio che aveva baldanzosamente invaso anni prima era entrata la personificazione del David Mimì aveva dovuto fare appello a tutte le sue forze per non attaccarlo ad un muro e pomiciarci seduta stante. Tutto quello che era venuto dopo, un legame tale da essere capaci di capirsi con un semplice sguardo, era sembrato quasi inevitabile.

Si sentiva così benedetto ad avere Salvo nella sua vita, innamorato di lui o meno.

Era, infatti, perfettamente consapevole di esserlo, ma non importava più di tanto, ormai. Salvo una settimana dopo essersi conosciuti era uscito con Livia, che era stato Mimì stesso a far entrare nella sua vita (e minchia se non se ne malediceva ogni volta che li vedeva insieme), e Mimì si era messo il cuore in pace, felice di poter far parte comunque della sua vita in un modo così loro che sarebbe stato difficile farlo capire a chi non ne aveva esperienza.

Altra cosa di cui era grato era aver accettato quella parte di sè che altrove, in posti più avanti di quell’angolo di Sicilia, veniva chiamata “bisessualità”, anni prima, al liceo. Perché se non avesse ancora scoperto che gli piacevano anche gli uomini prima di veder entrare Salvo in ufficio probabilmente sarebbe morto d’infarto sul posto provocato da una notevole crisi esistenziale.

Fortunatamente, nessun uomo nella sua vita gli aveva fatto perdere la testa come le bellissime donne siciliane, e per quanto ben accetta, quella parte di sè non aveva mai veramente visto la luce. Fino, ovviamente, all’arrivo di Salvo Montalbano.

E il bello era che letteralmente ogni femmina di Vigata sarebbe andata volentieri dietro a Salvo, ma lui non se ne accorgeva manco a pagarlo. Mimì sarà stato pure fimminaro, ma lo era volontariamente. Salvo era assolutamente, totalmente inconsapevole di questo suo fascino.

Mimì era fortunato ad aver avuto la possibilità di vedere oltre quello strano, immeritatissimo fascino che circondava il suo amico. Salvo non si apriva spesso, anzi, quasi mai, e spesso anche con lui non riusciva ad essere del tutto aperto. Ma almeno si sforzava, e per Mimì bastava e avanzava.

Certo, spesso questo aspetto di Salvo lo aveva ferito. Come, ad esempio, quando non gli aveva detto subito di non averlo scelto come testimone per il suo matrimonio.

Già Mimì era stato estremante contrario a quell’unione, sia per quanto credeva livia inadatta a Salvo sia perché, da bravo siciliano, era geloso. E pure tanto. Era anche triste, profondamente, ma cercava di non pensarci perché Salvo non era bravo con le emozioni, si, ma solo con le sue. Quelle degli altri ci metteva mezzo secondo a capirle.

Era stato difficile, quel periodo, minchia se era stato difficile. Andare al negozio per far provare l’abito a Salvo e dovergli stare dietro a guardarlo nello specchio e sperare di non far trapelare tutto l’affetto, tutta l’ammirazione che provava nei suoi confronti. Non c’era riuscito del tutto, e gli apprezzamenti sul suo aspetto erano usciti spontanei, per fortuna comunque velati abbastanza da sembrare complimenti tra amici. Erano tutto fuorché tali, Mimí lo sapeva benissimo, ma meglio così.

E per quanto Salvo trovasse difficile esprimere una salutare dose di affetto con le persone a lui care, ogni tanto se ne usciva con spontanee azioni cariche di significato che riempivano sempre il cuore di Mimì di meraviglia.

Esempio lampante era quando aveva scoperto che Salvo l’aveva proposto per un encomio. Non se lo aspettava, onestamente, ma sapeva che una cosa simile per Salvo significava molto e aveva cercato di fargli capire quanto gli fosse grato. Salvo, emotivamente babbeo come era, non era riuscito neanche a farsi abbracciare, ma comunque.

Ancora più difficile, però, era stato il periodo dopo la “rottura” con Livia. Salvo era distrutto e Mimì non sapeva come aiutarlo senza annientarsi lui stesso, perché consolare Salvo sapendo che amava un’altra e non lui era come darsi un coltello nel petto.

(Mimì a Stella non voleva neanche pensarci. Cornuta.)

A Mimì piaceva pensare che forse qualcosa tra lui e Salvo sarebbe anche potuta esserci, senza Livia, ma ormai Livia c’era e non se ne sarebbe liberato tanto presto. Per questo mimi non rimase affatto sospreso quando apprese che erano tornati insieme.

Salvo non capiva quanto Livia non fosse adatta a lui, col suo costante bisogno di chiari gesti d’affetto a cui chiaramente Salvo, solitario e ispido com’era, non riusciva a stare dietro. Non biasimava certo Livia per continuare a provarci, non del tutto. Non poteva giurare che al suo posto non avrebbe fatto lo stesso pur di rimanere al fianco di Salvo.

Ma ora, in macchina con Salvo diretti a casa sua, Mimì non stava pensando a niente di tutto questo. Stava solo a guardare il suo profilo, con lo sguardo concentrato di chi guida e le labbra socchiuse di chi non sta pensando a nulla in particolare, il volto totalmente rilassato. Mimì guardava e amava, semplicemente.

Aveva fatto pace tempo prima con tutti questi pensieri. Quello che importava era Salvo, in qualunque maniera fosse presente nella sua vita. Il resto poteva andare a farsi fottere.

Erano questi i momenti importanti. Lui, Salvo, e i lampioni che passavano.

“Mimí, chi minchia talì? Mi è spuntato un terzo occhio?”

Mimí trasalí, troppo assorto nella sua contemplazione.

“Ma no, niente. Ero sovrappensiero, Tutto qua. é pure un po’ tardi e mi sa che mi sta calannu u suonnu”

“Ah, ma ora so io come farti arrupigghiari”

Salvo, tirati via dalla strada gli occhi per qualche istante, si girò a guardare Mimì con occhi decisamente troppo furbi che a Mimì non piacevano per niente. O forse piacevano troppo.

“Così mi fai scantai.”

E non solo. Ma certe cose era decisamente meglio che Mimì se le tenesse per sè.

“Dai, siamo quasi arrivati. Adesso vedrai”

Mimì adorava andare a casa di Salvo, specialmente quando ad accompagnarlo era Salvo stesso. Gli pareva di vivevere l’illusione di un desiderio inarrivabile.

Come aveva preannunciato Salvo, pochi minuti dopo parcheggió la macchina accanto al portone principale di casa sua.

Scesero, e Mimí fece per entrare in casa, ma Salvo non era diretto verso la porta.

_Fituso,_ pensò Mimì. Salvo stava andando verso il mare.

“Salvo, se è quello che penso, te lo puoi scordare”

“Avà, mimi, è solo un bagno! Ma che c’hai, ti scanti?”

“Si, di pigliarmi un’accidente! Sono le dieci di sera ed è marzo, non so se to scurdasti”

“Dai che non succede niente, vieni qua”

Salvo gli fece gesto di avvicinarsi e subito dopo prese a togliersi scarpe e calzini. Solo allora Mimì realizzò che si sarebbero dovuti _spogliare._

Certo che aveva già visto Salvo in costume, tutte le volte che era venuto a casa sua e quella sirenetta del suo amico se ne usciva dall’acqua manco fosse una bond girl in bikini. Ogni volta che capitava, Mimì ci metteva qualche secondo a ripristinare il cervello che nel frattempo gli era andato in cortocircuito. D’altronde chi poteva biasimarlo? Salvo, gocciolante d’acqua, coi capelli bagnati e solo un costume addosso era oggettivamente una meraviglia per gli occhi.

Ma si era sempre trattato di pochi minuti, il tempo che serviva a Salvo per uscire dall’acqua e mettersi un’asciugamano. Ora la situazione era ben diversa. Sarebbero dovuti rimanere entrambi in mutande, per un notevole lasso di tempo, e, ipotizzò Mimì, anche abbastanza vicini.

Nei pochi secondi in cui il suo cervello correva al galoppo urlando impazzito per questa situazione, Salvo aveva già preso a sbottonarsi la camicia.

Avrebbe dovuto guardare salvo spogliarsi.

Deglutì.

_“Che qualcuno lassú me la mandi buona,”_ pensó Mimì, e iniziò anche lui a togliersi scarpe e calzini, evitando accuratamente di alzare lo sguardo e guardare Salvo.

Pochi minuti dopo, rimasti entrambi in mutande, il cuore di Mimí che pareva volergli schizzare fuori dal petto, si avvicinarono all’acqua. Salvo, manco ci fosse nato, in mare, si buttò senza pensarci due volte. Mimí senti l’acqua che gli lambiva e i piedi e improvvisamente si ricordó dell’assai realistico rischio di beccarsi una polmonite.

“Salvo, ma è ghiaccio!”

“Non pensarci, che quando entri si scalda,”

_“Si, dopodomani si scalda,”_ pensó Mimì, ma, per amore di Salvo e per colpa del senso di conservazione che non aveva, iniziò comunque ad entrare in acqua, tremando come una foglia. Almeno con quel freddo di sicuro il suo corpo non rischiava di tradirlo, pensó Mimí volendo guardare i lati positivi di quella faccenda.

Quando fu abbastanza vicino a Salvo, alzò finalmente lo sguardo, e quasi rimase senza fiato. Con la luce della luna che gli illuminava e il viso, il petto nudo rilucente d’acqua, Salvo pareva una visione celestiale, e Mimí per poco non rivalutó il suo ateismo.

Probabilmente era rimasto in religioso silenzio davanti a quella meraviglia troppo a lungo, perché pochi istanti dopo si ritrovò a sputacchiare freddissima acqua salata che si era ritrovato addosso perché quel cornuto di Salvo lo aveva schizzato. Come i bambini.

A Mimì scappò un urlo.

“Ma che minchia fai?”

“Zitto, Mimì, che mi pari un’oca.”

Mimí lo guardó malissimo.

“Mi parevi distratto, tutto qui” continuó Salvo, giustificandosi e cercando di dimostrare un pentimento smentito dalla risata che aveva chiaramente soffocato in gola e dallo stesso sguardo furbo che aveva in macchina a illuminargli gli occhi.

Mimí, rassegnato, sospiró e si immerse in acqua una volta. Riemergendo scosse la testa per far fuggire l’acqua in eccesso ed evitare che gli finisse negli occhi. Il giorno dopo avrebbe avuto tempo in abbondanza per pentirsi di quel bagno gelato, ma ormai il danno era fatto.

Salvo guardó il cielo e avanzó a piedi nell’acqua fino a quando non fu abbastanza alta da poterci nuotare, che fu proprio quello che prese a fare.

Mimì si accontentò di guardarlo mentre con falcate decise solcava l’acqua finché non senti un brivido scuoterlo dalla testa ai piedi e decise che forse era meglio seguire Salvo. Così fece.

I due nuotarono per un bel po’, a giudicare dalla posizione della luna, che da quando erano entrati in acqua di era mossa quasi di un palmo. Finalmente anche Salvo iniziò ad accusare il freddo e si fece strada verso la spiaggia.

Mimí pero, prima che fosse uscito del tutto, non intenzionato a fargliela passare liscia per averlo schizzato poco prima, lo schizzò a sua volta.

Salvo, intirizzito e sputacchiante, lo guardó con lo sguardo che riservava a chi gli mentiva durante un interrogatorio.

Se non lo avesse conosciuto, Mimì si sarebbe spaventato. Ma era sempre Salvo, e anziché preoccuparsi rise di gusto per poi iniziare a correre sguazzando nell’acqua in modo da evitare possibili ritorsioni da parte di Salvo.

Mimí raccolse i vestiti e corse sulla veranda di Salvo, grondante d’acqua e rabbrividendo per il freddo. Aspettó Salvo, che se la prendeva comoda, e nel mentre scosse vigorosamente i suoi abiti per liberarli dalla sabbia.

“Salvo, muovi il culo, minchia! Vuoi stare a contare i granelli di sabbia, già che ci sei, o vuoi aprire questa porta che tra un po’ io qui stagghiu muriennu?”

“Arrivo, arrivo, ma minchia se sei impaziente eh!”

“Guarda che poi se mi becco una settimana di permesso per malattia e provi anche solo ad aprire bocca per lamentarti ti fazzu na denuncia.”

Salvo si limitó a guardarlo con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra mentre finalmente, avvicinatosi, aprì la veranda e fece entrare Mimí in casa per poi seguirlo lui stesso.

——

Detto fatto, mezz’ora dopo Mimí, asciutto ad eccezione dei capelli, con un’asciugamano attorno al collo, si sentiva già il principio di un raffreddore nel naso.

_“Cornuto tu e cornuto io che ti seguo”,_ pensó.

Si giró nel sentire il rumore di qualcosa che veniva poggiata sul tavolo. Salvo, anche lui con un’asciugamano sul collo e i riccioli umidi incollati sulla fronte, stava poggiando sul tavolo una bottiglia di vetro con dentro quello che Mimí supponeva essere whiskey e due bicchieri.

Improvvisamente si ricordó che quell’invito notturno di Salvo era probabilmente dovuto al fatto che gli dovesse dire qualcosa. Qualcosa che probabilmente aveva a che fare con quell’impegno di cui nel pomeriggio salvo non gli aveva voluto parlare. E se era cosa che gli doveva poi riferire con calma in privato, alloa era cosa seria: voleva dire che non si trattava di lavoro.

Mimì, scherzosamente, riferì la sua preoccupazione a Salvo. La faccia che fece quest’ultimo non lo tranquillizzò affatto.

Mimì si sedette, togliendosi l’asciugamano dal collo e ignorando il bocchiere di whiskey che Salvo gli aveva versato.

“Ho chiesto il trasferimento, Mimì.”

Un battito.

Il cuore di Mimí parve impazzire, colpito da un dolore fortissimo che non riusciva a sopportare.

Due battiti.

Mimì sentì gli occhi inumidirsi prima ancora che la realtà di quanto comunicatogli da Salvo lo colpisse del tutto.

Si sentiva rigido come una statua. Sapeva che un giorno sarebbe arrivata un’inevitabile promozione, per Salvo, che oggettivamente era un gran bravo poliziotto. Ma una promozione l’avrebbe lasciato lì, in Sicilia, possibilmente e anzi, probabilmente, ancora nei pressi di Vigata.

E invece Mimì aveva il terribile presentimento di sapere gìà per dove era stato chiesto il trasferimento. Riuscì a chiederlo a Salvo proprio nel momento adatto ad evitare che dai suoi occhi cominciassero a scendere le lacrime.

Non ci fu bisogno di sentire la risposa. Già sapeva.

Ingollò in un colpo solo il whiskey che aveva ignorato fino a quel momento, trascurando la gola che gridava pietà.

_Non era vero. Non poteva essere vero._

Distantemente sapeva che la sua reazione rischiava di tradirlo, che non era così che un amico si sarebbe dovuto mostrare di fronte ad una tale notizia.

Avrebbe dovuto mostrare dispiacere, si, ma non eccessivo, e una contenuta dose di felicità per l’amico che poteva finalmente stare vicino all’amata.

Ma Mimì sapeva anche un’altra cosa. E cioè che Salvo, di quella scelta, se ne sarebbe pentito subito.

Perchè un conto era il matrimonio.

Un conto era lasciare _tutto indietro._

Mimì si alzò di scatto dal tavolo mentre Salvo gli spiegava di averlo proposto al suo posto. Nel vedere la reazione di Mimì, però, Salvo si interruppe.

“Che c’è, Mimì?”

“Ma che minchia di domanda è, Salvo? Cosa c’è? Non lo so, cosa vuoi che ci sia?”

La sua stessa voce gli pareva distante, rotta.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto continuare con una battuta sarcastica, un qualcosa per alleggerire l’atmosfera, ma non riusciva. Sentiva il petto pesante, gli occhi brucianti, il centro della fronte contratto dalle lacrime trattenute.

“Senti. Prima che ti disperi.”

Mimì lo guardò malissimo, e fece per aprire bocca. Ma qualcosa nel tono di Salvo lo fermò. Inclinò la testa come per fargli cenno di continuare.

“Non sono convinto. Credo di essermene pentito nel momento stesso in cui l’ho chiesto al questore.”

“Me lo dici perchè vuoi un consiglio?”

“Si, Mimì. Vorrei un consiglio dal mio migliore amico, si può?”

Mimì si risedette, le lacrime svanite, la mente fissa su un solo pensiero.

_Non lasciarlo andare via, Mimì Augello. Tutto, tutto, ma non lasciarlo andare così._

Prese un respiro profondo e scolò anche il secondo bicchiere che Salvo gli aveva versato. Gli serviva per placarsi dopo le forti emozioni di quegli attimi disperati in cui aveva sentito l’uomo della sua vita, il suo migliore amico, scivolargli dalle dita.

Nella sua vita non c’era mai stato nessuno prima, e non ci sarebbe stato nessuno neanche dopo, o durante, come Salvo Montalbano. Il solo pensiero di perderlo in maniera così netta gli aveva fatto girare la testa.

Ma come Mimì stava a Salvo , così Salvo stava alla Sicilia. Lasciare la Sicilia? Lui? Follia.

Rimasti in silenzio durante gli istanti di quelle ultime riflessioni, Mimì alzò lo sguardo dal tavolo e guardò Salvo.

Appariva sperduto, un naufrago in mezzo al mare che non sa da quale parte provare a nuotare con le ultime forze rimaste.

“Vuoi la versione corta o quella longa?”

“Dimmele entrambe.”

Mimì riuscì ad abbozzare un mezzo sorriso in risposta a quello divertito, irriverente, di Salvo, che probabilmente già sospettava quale fosse la versione ridotta.

“Riassunto: no.”

“Chissà perchè lo sapevo.”

“Se lo sapevi perchè me lo hai chiesto? Adesso statti zitto, che quella longa di spiegazione è longa pidavveru.”

Mimì radunò le idee. C’erano tante cose da dire a Salvo, troppe, tutte quelle che lui era troppo cieco da vedere quando si trattava dei suoi stessi sentimenti.

Cominciò.

“Innanzitutto, che minchia te ne vai a fare dalla Sicilia? Tu il primo giorno che ti ritrovi a non poter andare da Calogero muori, te lo garantisco. E senza Adelina come vorresti fare, scusa?

E prima che mi interrompi, si, lo so, ami Livia e vuoi stare con lei. Ma è stata lei a chiedertelo? O sei tu che per dimostrare chissà cosa a te e a lei vuoi fare questo straordinario gesto d’amore?”

Salvo, quasi come un ladro colto con le mani nel sacco, lo ammise. Mimì, d’altronde, non era diventato vice così giovane per volere del fato.

“L’ho deciso io.”

“E Livia come l’ha presa?”

“È stata… è stata lei a farmi venire il dubbio.”

Mimì, senza accorgersene, si dovette mostrare visibilmente confuso dalla rivelazione, perchè subito Salvo riprese.

“Non direttamente, no. Ha fatto i salti di gioia quando gliel’ho detto. Ma poi ha iniziato a parlarmi di tutte le cose di cui mi sarei dovuto occupare lì, e di tutte le persone che mi avrebbe fatto conoscere, dei posti da visitare, dei ristoranti da cui andare. Credo, tra l’altro, di aver capito il mio errore quando ha nominato i ristoranti. Ma ormai era tardi per tirarsi indietro, no? Al che sono andato dal questore, che fiuriti, al sentire che volevo trasferirmi a Genova dopo che due settimane prima avevo rifiutato una promozione per amore della mia posizione, mischino per poco non gli pigliava un colpo.”

“L’hai capito oggi dal questore che avevi fatto una minchiata?”

Salvo annuì.

“E allora perchè non glielo hai detto subito, scusa?”

“Mimì, io con Livia voglio starci. E se il modo per starci è andare a Genova, io ci vado.”

Mimì dovette sforzarsi di non ridere. Mimì, onestamente, emotivamente ottuso come Salvo non lo era, grazie tante. E per quanto non poteva essere certo che se non ci fosse stata Livia tra lui e Salvo ci sarebbe potuto essere qualcosa, quello di cui era invece assolutamente certo era che Livia e Salvo erano la coppia peggiore della storia delle coppie peggiori di sempre.

Ma chi era lui per spiegarlo a Salvo, in fondo? Se Salvo era così innamorato di Livia, cosa avrebbe potuto dire, o fare, per impedirglielo? Non si smette di amare a comando, questo Mimì lo sapeva bene.

“Salvo, io…”

Esitò.

“Parra, Mimì.”

“Se tu lo vuoi fare, fallo. Io, come ho detto, credo che questa sia la scelta peggiore che tu possa fare, ma se sei convinto di voler stare con Livia io di sicuro non posso impedirtelo.”

“Quindi non stai solo cercando di covincermi a rimanere perchè hai paura che non saremmo più amici,”

“No”, lo interruppe Mimì, “non è solo per quello che credo che tu non la debba fare, sta minchiata.”

“E spiegati, Mimì”

“Ma cosa vuoi che ti spieghi, Salvo, che tanto comunque non capiresti una minchia come tuo solito? Sarai pure il miglior commissario della Sicilia, ma con le emozioni si peggiu di un picciriddu, fattillu riri.”

“Credi che non lo sappia? Lo so benissimo, Mimì. Ora, per favore, mi fai il piacere di spiegarmi che intendi?”

Mimì decise di farla breve. Sperò di non venire scaraventato fuori dalla porta per la scortesia delle parole che stavano per uscire dalla sua bocca.

“Salvo, a parer mio, tu e Livia l’uno con l’altra non c’azzeccate nulla.”

Questo Salvo probabilmente non se lo aspettava, e Mimì sospettò che fosse stata solo la confusione ad avergli evitato di essere preso a male parole.

Riprese.

“Ma uno abitudinario e solitario come te che ci fa con una come Livia che se non la ricopri di attenzioni e di dolcezze per tutto il tempo che stai con lei si incazza come una bestia? Ti ha mollato un mese prima del vostro matrimonio perchè ha realizzato con un anno di ritardo che di lavoro fai il poliziotto, Salvo.”

Ci fu una pausa. Salvo sospirò strofinandosi la fronte in un punto tra gli occhi.

“Ma tu queste cose da quando le pensi? Da sta storia del matrimonio?”

“Ma propria. Da quando state insieme.”

“Minchia, Mimì, se non conoscessi le tue abitudini con le donne penserei che sei geloso.”

Mimì ci mise un secondo a nascondere l’istintiva reazione di dolore alle parole appena pronunciate da Salvo. Salvo l’aveva preso in contropiede e lui non se lo aspettava.

Fu un secondo di troppo.

“Mimì?”

Mimì avvertì il fortissimo impulso di prendere tutto e scappare, scappare il più lontano possibile e lasciar vivere Salvo nei suoi ricordi per il resto della sua vita.

Salvo quello che gli mancava nel capire le proprie emozioni lo compensava con la capacità di capire gli altri ancora prima che gli altri capissero sè stessi, e Mimì. Mimì, che fino a quel momento era sempre stato abile nel nascondere ogni occhiata troppo lunga e ogni parola di troppo dietro una battuta veloce e un commento sulle gambe della prima che passava, aveva appena lasciato a Salvo campo libero nel labirinto delle sue emozioni.

Mimì seppe di essere condannato ancora prima che Salvo aprisse bocca.

Mosse la sedia per alzarsi, fuggire come il codardo che sentiva di essere, ma qualcosa lo fermò. Abbassando lo sguardo, vide la mano di Salvo circondargli il polso ed impedirgli di alzarsi.

Rassegnato alzò gli occhi, nuovamente carichi di lacrime, e trovò quelli di Salvo che lo scrutavano con uno sguardo impossibile da interpretare.

Ma Mimì non aveva bisogno di interpretarlo. Già sapeva che Salvo stava solo cercando le parole più gentili per fargli capire che la cosa non era ricambiata. Credeva di essere gentile, così facendo.

Ma Mimì già sapeva, e voleva solo piangere. Piangere perchè era bastato un solo secondo e la maschera che aveva intenzione di tenere addosso per il resto della vita era stata tolta di scatto e Mimì aveva perso. Sapeva benissmo di aver perso Salvo nell’errore di un secondo.

Finalmente Salvo ruppe quel silenzio che minacciava di lacerare l’animo di Mimì, senza però togliere la mano dal suo polso.

Quella mano sembrava volerlo prendere in giro, illuderlo di avere qualcosa che in realtà non aveva.

“Mimì,” sussurrò, “davvero?”

“Si.”, rispose Mimì con voce amareggiata e tremante, sentendosi vittima del più meschino scherzo del destino.

“Non ne avevo idea.”

“La mia intenzione era che continuasse così.”

“Da quanto, Mimì?”

“Perchè ti interessa, Salvo? Che differenza fa? Dimmi quello che devi dirmi e finiamola qua.”

“Cosa pensi che ti debba dire?”

“Quello che già so. Che non ricambi, che per quanto mi vuoi bene per te sono solo un collega, un amico.”

“Perchè dovrei dirti così?”

Mimì rise, una risata aspra, amareggiata, tinta di rame. Tagliente, mirata a impedire alle lacrime di spezzargli la voce nel suo momento più vulnerabile.

“C’è un’altra opzione?”

Salvo non rispose. Si alzo, portando con sè il polso di Mimì che ancora non aveva lasciato andare. Mimì, quindi, lo seguì, alzandosi e camminó con lui fin sul terrazzo, dove finalmente, appoggiandosi alla balaustra, Salvo lasciò andare il suo polso.

“La prima volta che ti ho invitato a casa mia ero divertito dai nostri scambi di battute. Ero intrigato dalla tua personalità, stregato dai tuoi modi di fare così diversi dai miei. Ma tu non cogliesti mai il mio segnale, e io lasciai perdere.”

Mimì si sentiva la testa girare e gli occhi che non sapevano dove fermarsi. Passarono dalla balaustra, al mare, alla luna, alla spiaggia. Finalmente si posarono su Salvo. Il tono con cui parlava era impenetrabile, ma il suo viso era aperto in un’espressione dolce. Teneva gli occhi fissi sul mare.

“Poi conobbi Livia. Mi sembrò che fosse un buon compromesso, rispetto a te. Il tuo opposto, a pensarci meglio, ma lo realizzai solo mesi dopo. Il mio cervello aveva inconsciamente scelto la persona che meno mi ricordasse te, che fin da subito avevo capito essere unico. Ma non ho mai smesso di pentirmi di non averci provato abbastanza, a farti capire cosa provavo, agli inizi.”

L’unica cosa che Mimì riusci a dire che gli sembrasse di senso compiuto fu una domanda.

Qualunque altra cosa sarebbe stata sostituita da urli di gioia, strepiti e lacrime.

“Saresti davvero andato a Genova? Prima ho capito che avevi cambiato idea, ma non per le mie parole. Perchè?”

“Per come hai reagito, Mimì. Sembrava che ti avessi strappato il cuore dal petto.”

Salvo incrociò il suo sguardo esattamente mentre Mimì aprì bocca. Nel guardare il suo viso e i suoi occhi carichi d’incommensurabile affetto, Mimì decise che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per farsi guardare così da Salvo per il resto dei suoi giorni.

“Lo avevi fatto.”

Si girarono quasi nello stesso istante, ma fu Salvo a baciarlo. Il sapore acre del whiskey gli ricopriva ancora le labbra e Mimì si scoprì ad assaporarle con fervore, spinto da anni di desiderio celato e nascosto. Le loro labbra si muovevano in una danza la cui armonia Mimì non aveva mai provato prima. Mimì sentiì una mano di Salvo cingergli il fianco e l’altra poggiarsi sulla sua guancia, mentre le sue dita affondavano nei ricci ancora umidi di Salvo.Quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato si ritrovarono incapaci di separarsi del tutto l’uno dall’altro e, d’istinto, poggiarono le fronti l’una sull’altra.

“Amunì dentro, Salvo, che qua ci pigliamo un’accidente davvero.”

Infatti, sebbene la luce della luna provenisse dal sole, di esso non aveva altro che il bagliore, e il vento freddo che tirava da prima non aveva cessato di essere. Mimì si sentì rabbrividire, e non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse per il freddo o per la vicinanza con Salvo.

“Va bene, Mimì. Così, gia che ci sono, faccio una chiamata.”

“La lasci?”

“Si.”

Per esprimere la sua gioia, Mimì fu costretto a baciarlo di nuovo. Salvo, ricordandosi della sua richiesta di entrare dentro, fece passare gli indici nei passanti della cintura di Mimì proprio mentre lui accarezzava il suo labbro inferiore con la lingua. Salvo aprì immediatamente la bocca e portò tra le sue labbra la lingua di Mimì, mentre facendo leva sui suoi passanti, cercava di farlo rientrare in casa passando per la porta aperta. Fallì clamorosamente, e Mimì si ritrovò con le spalle al muro, schiacciato tra la casa e il petto di Salvo.

Anzichè lamentarsi, dato che la posizione non gli era affatto sgradita, portò le mani ad infilarsi nelle tasche posteriori dei pantaloni di Salvo, come gli adolescenti fuori dal liceo.

Si fermarono un attimo a riprendere fiato, e Salvo, con gli occhi ancora chiusi e il respiro affannato, portò una mano sulla sua guancia e la accarezzò con una gentilezza che fece venire voglia a Mimì di piangere per la terza volta quella sera.

Poi, come se non avesse bisogno di aprire gli occhi per ricordarselo, disse: “Si beddu, Mimì.”

Neanche Mimì ebbe bisogno di aprire gli occhi per ricordarselo. Aveva il volto di Salvo stampato sulle palpebre per tutto il tempo che aveva passato ad amarlo in silenzio.

“Parrau.”

Risero. Mimì poggio le labbra sul collo di Salvo, appena sotto il mento. Sentì Salvo sospirare, leggero e tremolante.

Se fosse stato per Mimì, non avrebbe mai tolto le labbra da lì.

———

La mattina seguente, la telefonata di Catarella li soprese ancora profondamente assopiti, con le gambe nude intrecciate tra loro stesse e le lenzuola. Almeno, così, Catarella poteva risparmiarsi una telefonata.

Quando entrarono in ufficio, insieme, Fazio chiese a Salvo perchè avesse una sciarpa a marzo.

“Ma niente, Fazio, solo che ieri ho scoperto che facendo il bagno di notte un accidente lo si piglia davvero.”

Si girò a guardare Mimì, divertito.

Per tuttta risposta, Mimì starnutì.

**Author's Note:**

> spero vivamente di non aver deluso le aspettative di chi voleva leggere altro! anche questa è stata scritta molto di getto ma devo dire di esserne soddisfatta, più o meno. ho comunque gia altro in cantiere perché non ho affatto esaurito le idee riguardo a questi due, li amo troppo. 
> 
> qualunque feedback è ben accetto, grazie mille per la lettura! 
> 
> (se volete cercarmi sui social, su tumblr sono @gondorianlegacy e su twitter @livingdaylights. scrivetemi senza problemi!)


End file.
